


终有一舍

by liberal



Category: Kingsman
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberal/pseuds/liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>只是中转站一下...</p>
            </blockquote>





	终有一舍

“Harry不会介意吗？”

Roxy再次确认道。

她和Eggsy在某间酒吧角落的卡座里面对面坐着，一间Eggsy推荐的酒吧。Roxy面前摆着用高筒杯装的粉色鸡尾酒，而Eggsy在喝黑啤。

“没事啦。我有问他要不要来，他说怕破坏气氛。你看...毕竟他还是我们的上司。”

虽然这样说，但Eggsy看起来一脸遗憾。Roxy在心里没好气地翻了个白眼，果然重色轻友是普世定理，即使对面是几个月没见的好友，心心念念的还是整天腻在一起的恋人。

Roxy难得地穿着背心热裤，胸口下开的位置和短裤的高度显然不是淑女所为。得知自己的好朋友和上司开始交往时，Roxy正在执行一个监视任务。当时她差点打翻桌上的饮料，所幸没有吸引目标的注意。Roxy深刻地认识到，就算监视任务再无聊也绝对不能在任务中接收私人简讯。

在Roxy回到伦敦，终于和当事人见面，在酒吧里听完故事的来龙去脉后，她发现好友的人生远比自己想象得更富戏剧性。

“你还记得他是我们上司就好。Eggsy，说真的，我一直知道你天赋异禀，但是把Arthur搞上床-”

“额...事实上......”

Eggsy皱起眉头。

“怎么？”

“‘搞上床’这部分...”

Roxy立即领悟，“哦...”她眨了眨眼，“我以为...因为你告诉我这件事是两周前了。”

“事实上我们在一起已经快一个月了。”Eggsy丧气地垂下肩膀。

“然而？”

“我不知道-我真的尝试过很多次暗示，几乎是明示了！但Harry总是能不着痕迹地带过。我担心他抗拒这种事，所以也不敢再主动。”Eggsy说话的声音越来越低，变得没底气，“会不会是Harry根本就不爱我？单纯看我可怜才答应跟我在一起的？”

“我不认为他是这种委曲求全的人。”Roxy立即指出。

“那是Harry已经到了性冷淡的年纪了？”

“我同样不认为...”Roxy放弃同Eggsy解释了，于是反问，“即便如此，听你刚才的描述，你完全接受柏拉图爱情啊？”

“那是追求阶段！”Eggsy语重心长地俨然以恋爱高手自居，“你要知道，男人的欲望是无穷的...”

Roxy保留意见地轻笑了下。

“再说，和Harry谈柏拉图恋爱简直是暴、殄、天、物！你看他穿上西装的那个样子，更别说脱掉-”

“我懂你的意思，不要再具体论证了！”Roxy把朋友拉回正题，“也许Harry只是还没适应这种角色转化吧。就好像有一次我们不得不在任务中接吻，那种在吻亲生兄妹的感觉。”

Eggsy的表情又开始丰富多彩，把一系列的内心挣扎都写在脸上，最后妥协了似的，“暂时只能这样想。反正我明天也要离开英国了，说不定回来时问题能迎刃而解？”

“但愿如此。说起来，这到底是什么？”Roxy举起自己的酒杯，里面的鸡尾酒已经被她喝掉大半，“真的很好喝。”

Eggsy看着透明杯子里的薄粉色液体，“这家店自己调的酒，好多年前，我第一次来的时候就有了。”他从来没点过，只在朋友的杯子里喝过一两口，印象中有辛辣的味道。Eggsy隐约记得酒的名字和店名一样，是某种异国的花。

“那边环境很好的。”Roxy转移话题，聊起Eggsy明天要离开前往执行任务的目的地。“每天都阳光明媚，不像伦敦。”刚飞回来的Roxy可以证明。

“可我不想要阳光明媚！”Eggsy开始无理取闹的口吻，用后脑勺敲着卡座的椅背，“我想要Harry，Harry，Harry！”

直到隔壁桌的人回头给了他们个怒视，Eggsy才停止他孩子气的行为。

“我不懂。”Roxy说，“你想要，直接去问Harry不就行了。即使他拒绝你，也至少能问出原因。你们已经是情侣了，这种沟通不是最基本的吗？”

“做不到。Harry把他最真切的想法告诉了我——抱歉我不能告诉你他的想法——而我却只想着把他搞上床，想着-好的略过细节。”Eggsy停顿了一下，Roxy一脸谢天谢地的表情，“我不敢妄自改变他，将自己的想法强加于Harry身上。”

Roxy喝完了杯子里剩下的酒，思索了片刻然后开口，“我觉得，你们的关系相当病态。”

“我该怎么办！”Eggsy哀嚎，从恋爱高手一下子又回到了菜鸟。

“乐观点？你想啊，你和Harry年龄相差将近30岁，他是你的导师，现在是你的上司。你的父亲曾经是他的朋友，并且为他牺牲了生命。而Harry自己也刚经历一场死而复生——我从未见过关系如此错综复杂的情侣，你们之间有点问题是正常的。”

“你确定这是在让我乐观？！”Eggsy震惊地。

“告诉你不要找我咨询情感问题。现在，我需要更多这个粉色甜心。”Roxy晃了晃手里的空杯。

 

更多的招牌特调后，Kingsman的司机送他们回家。 假出租车里，Roxy闭着眼睛枕在座椅靠背上，忽然开口。

“你总是最特殊的那个，Eggsy。”

他看向自己的好友，Roxy睁开了眼，带着醉意目光有点恍惚。

“现实中哪有写好的圆满结局，哪有那么多两情相悦？如果说我不羡慕你，肯定是假的。可一切都是你争取来的，我缺的不是运气。”

Roxy是专程回来参加Percival的婚礼的。这次Eggsy帮不了自己的好友，他能做的只有去接替她还没完成的监视任务。

 

Eggsy回到家时，Harry正坐在椅子上打瞌睡，对面的电视还在播放什么古早黑帮片。年轻的特工轻手轻脚地接近，Harry缩在椅背里，脑袋朝一边歪着快垂到肩头。Eggsy伸手摘掉Harry的眼镜。

被惊动的绅士睁开眼睛，接着坐直身体，看向上方的Eggsy。

“你的防范意识堪忧啊，Harry。”Eggsy笑着说。

“胡说。我根本没睡着。”老绅士夺过Eggsy手里的眼镜，折好放进开襟毛衣的口袋里。Harry看了眼电视画面上的时间，“怎么回来这么早？”才晚上十点半。

“怕你等到睡着。”Eggsy撑在座椅扶手上，摆出讨喜的表情。因为无可填补的身高原因，他能这样俯视Harry的机会可不多。

而Harry仰着的头也往前凑了凑，面对这种无言的邀约，Eggsy伸手扶住Harry的后颈，弯腰吻上对方的薄唇。

Eggsy贴在Harry颈后的手微微施力，想把彼此的距离拉得更近。Harry顺从地前倾身体，张开嘴任由Eggsy加深这个亲吻。Harry衬衫敞开的领口，散出的热量和沐浴露的香味催得Eggsy想扯掉剩下的衣扣，全部占为己有。

可Eggsy在亲吻变得色情之前，适时地放开对方。面对年轻人贪婪的目光，Harry抿起嘴移开视线。

“黑啤？”

“唉！”Eggsy站直身，惊讶地，“这也可以尝出来吗？”

“尝不出来。是我猜的。”Harry拉住Eggsy撑在扶手上准备撤回的手，“去洗澡，然后卧室。”

被剧情的急转直下惊呆的Eggsy机械地被Harry拉着走上楼梯。Harry肯定在他身上安了监听器！这是Eggsy最后一个逻辑推理的想法，现在这错综复杂的感情里又添了一份惊悚气息。

 

不过当Eggsy头发上还挂着水珠，急切地将Harry按在床褥里，胡乱舔舐着对方的脸颊时，他可顾不上什么阴谋论了。

“一定要这样吗？”腮部被Eggsy轻咬住，Harry只能含糊地小声道。

“因为你的脸软软的好舒服！”Eggsy松开嘴拉远距离，眼神闪烁得像个大狗。伸出手背擦掉自己留在那儿的口水。

“直接说我老了皮肤没弹性了不就行了。”

Harry不开心地低声嘟囔着抱怨的话，在Eggsy看来简直性感。他说着“才不是”俯身轻吻被自己啃咬过略微发红的地方，温柔细碎得好像是在补偿。

最后，亲吻来到Harry的嘴角，Eggsy停下，抬起头望向那双棕色眼睛。

“你确定吗，Harry？”

他看见Harry因接吻而泛红的双唇张开，正准备应答，接着，哗——整个房间瞬间陷入黑暗。

“不是吧！”

Eggsy起身坐直，他就知道老天要搞他。每一次他和Harry的进展来到关键时刻一定会被什么东西打断，每一次！

Eggsy认命地下床，拿起床头柜上自己的眼镜，“我出去看看，你要小心。”Harry也坐起身，拍了拍Eggsy的手臂表示没有问题。

几分钟后Eggsy回到卧室，“好像是有人在家配置服务器，偷电时电源没弄好，整个社区都停电了。警报解...除...”Eggsy拖着尾音低头看向缠住自己脚的棉织物，Harry的毛衣衬衫和居家裤散落在地板上。

“我的天！”Eggsy抬头。卧室一片黑，只有连接露台的落地窗，窗帘被拉开了一半，借着外面的微光加上已经适应了黑暗的眼睛，Eggsy不难辨识出Harry脱光了衣服半躺在大床上的轮廓。

他从床尾爬到Harry的双腿间，一只手覆上Harry曲起的左腿膝盖，一路向下滑到大腿根。Eggsy急不可耐地贴上Harry因为触碰而微启的嘴唇，轻啄的间隙问道，“那我就把你的答案看作是，确定？”

Harry的轻笑被Eggsy封住。年轻人热切得仿佛要把所有的爱意倾注在这一吻里，Harry不得不交出主动权。最开始的唇齿碰撞难免粗暴，Harry搭在Eggsy肩膀上的手不禁收紧。他伸手托起Harry的下颚，伸进对方的口腔，舔过里面敏感温热的腔壁接着勾起Harry的舌头，轻轻吮吸。粘腻的亲吻让Harry头皮发麻，黑暗中他们发出的水声显得更加淫荡色情。Harry放在他肩膀上的手伸进Eggsy还未干透的发间，唾液沿嘴角溢出，流到了Eggsy的手上也无暇顾及，Harry试图将他拉得更近。

两个人的上身几乎贴上，Eggsy的T-shirt布料摩擦着年长者光裸的胸膛。直到Eggsy终于放开他，Harry跌回靠枕里努力平复凌乱的呼吸。年轻人同样喘着粗气，只恨停电没有灯光，不然他想看看，Harry是不是如他所想的那样，目光涣散两颊潮红？

Eggsy继续向下，嘴唇贴上Harry的脖子。上了年纪的原因，Harry的皮肤确实不再紧致，但Eggsy不介意，他痴迷地呼吸着随动脉跳动挥发出的香气，像是在品尝着...Harry的生命。

对方插在他发间的手扯了扯，“别在那里留下痕迹。”Harry说。颈部的皮下脂肪少，是最容易留下吻痕的。

Eggsy动了动贴在Harry颈上的嘴唇，“否则？”他坏笑着已经想象出Harry气急败坏又拿他没办法的模样。Eggsy露出牙齿抵在动脉上使Harry倒抽了一口气，下面的脉搏跳得更快了。年轻人只是得逞地笑了声，没有咬下去。

Eggsy撑起上半身，忽然想到Harry从刚才还一直保持靠在枕头里半躺的姿势。“累吗？”他说着抽掉多余的枕头，让Harry躺下。完全躺倒在Eggsy身下，令Harry有些难为情，“我以为我才是上面的那个...”

“你怎么会这样想？我是说-”Eggsy赶紧改口，“这种体力活还是交给年轻人吧！”可惜没灯光Harry看不到，不然他一定会在说这话时对Harry眨个眼。

Harry发出些意义不明的哼声，大概是羞赧和抱怨。Eggsy脱掉自己的T-shirt，在黑暗中摸上Harry的胸，于是那边不满的声音变成短促的抽气。Eggsy双手用下流的方式揉捏着掌下的胸肌，像是在对待一对女人的乳房。一般来说他对男人的胸兴趣不大，但长久以来，看着Harry穿白衬衫时被枪带勒出的胸型，他早就想这么做了！Eggsy捏起一边的乳头，从被他的衣服摩擦就一直挺立到现在，又一次懊恼停电让他看不见那里充血涨红的样子，Eggsy俯下身一口含住。

他感到Harry的身体一下绷紧，贴在对方腰上的手，可以感受到掌心下蕴藏的力量。和女人柔软似水的身躯不一样，男人身体的那种力量感是可以感知的，而Harry无疑是其中之最。那具可以凭一己之力斩杀数十人的身体，只要他想，现在就可以轻易地将Eggsy终结掉。Harry是如此美丽而强大的存在，Eggsy一向醉心于此。

而今Harry温顺地躺在这里，为他打开身体，献出自己。这种满足感无疑令Eggsy又硬了几分，他放开大概是被自己的唇齿折磨得更红的乳尖，终于向下来到禁地。Eggsy害怕再这么脑补下去自己要撑不住了。

Harry的内裤已经被渗出的前液沾湿，他曲起双腿配合Eggsy将内裤脱下，正式地一丝不挂了。在Eggsy已经诅咒了一百次天杀的停电的同时，Harry庆幸了一千次没有灯光给他减少的羞耻。倒不是说他耻于在别人面前展示自己，相反地，Harry一向乐于见到床上的另一半为自己的身体疯狂。唯独Eggsy。那是他友人的儿子，自己曾经的学生，一想到Eggsy本应纯洁明亮的眼睛为他染上情欲，而自己赤裸的身体完全暴露在那炙热的目光下，背德感让Harry无处遁形。

但另一方面，他确实渴望Eggsy。

各种混乱的情绪在Eggsy低头含住他时，全部在脑内炸成烟花，Harry控制不住发出愉悦的呻吟。

Harry不由得曲紧膝盖，将双腿打得更开，他抓紧身下的床单，在Eggsy的吞吐和舔弄下仰起头，下巴到脖子在窗口的微光下展开一条完美的曲线，喘息声渐渐变成低吟。在思维几乎被快感冲散的边缘，Harry还是感到了Eggsy在口交经验上的缺乏，偶尔会用牙齿弄疼他。不过口交在心理上带来的快感是巨大的。

“够、够了...”Harry艰难地开口，虽然他很想射在Eggsy的嘴里，可显然今晚还很漫长。他伸手无力地摇了摇Eggsy的肩膀，“床头柜。”

Eggsy听话地放开了他，探身上前去取床头柜上的润滑剂和安全套，“看来你在我下楼时做了相当多的准备工作。”Eggsy说着在黑暗中轻啄了下他的嘴唇。接着年轻人托起他的一条腿，亲吻落下大腿内侧，Harry怀疑Eggsy是故意要亲得那么响，羞耻感让他的脸颊到耳尖都红得发烫。

“Harry，你多久没做过这个了？”Eggsy将润滑剂涂在手指上，没有急着进入，而是温柔细心地按压着紧闭的入口。

Harry贴在对方腰侧的腿忍不住发颤，“几年。”他的嗓音沙哑地回答道。

“哈？一年还是九年啊？”

“就是几年...唔-！”在Eggsy耐心的按压揉搓下，加上润滑效果，下面的嘴终于松口被Eggsy戳进一小截食指。

“抱歉...”这样说着，Eggsy的行为可一点都不抱歉，他试着将食指推得更深，久违的被异物入侵的感觉令Harry弓起身体。“放松。”Eggsy用另一只手安抚地来回抚摸他的大腿，让Harry有种自己真的是在第一次的错觉。他躺回去，侧着脑袋把一边的脸颊埋进枕头里，忍着不适等Eggsy探入第二根手指。

那头Eggsy还在不停感叹“Harry你真的好紧啊”“Harry你里面好热”，手指在身体里抽插加上Eggsy下流催情的话，Harry咬住下唇一个字也不想答。直到Eggsy的指尖碰到他体内的敏感点，矜持化作一声呜咽，Harry的阴茎前端颤抖着流出一股透明液体。Eggsy停顿了一下，“喜欢吗？”他说着再一次用手指摩擦过那点，更直截了当地。

回应他的是Harry一声呻吟，“看来是喜欢了...”Eggsy语调无辜地，手上戳刺的幅度却加大，有意无意地带过那个甜蜜的地带，然后加入第三根手指，为后穴的扩张送入更多的润滑液。

Harry攥紧枕头，随着年轻人手指上的动作低声啜泣，扩张的工作变得难耐，Harry抬起腰迎合Eggsy送入的手指，想要得到更多的抚慰。接收到这一信息的Eggsy，终于停下，抽出手指，脱掉裤子替自己硬得发疼的阴茎带上安全套。

他双腿大开着像个待宰的羔羊似的躺在那里，悉知接下来要发生的事，情绪兴奋而不安。黑暗中，Eggsy不得不摸索一小会儿，最终用顶部对上被拓张好的湿滑入口，惹得Harry发出一声惊喘。

“Harry？”Eggsy最后询问道。

Harry好奇年轻人哪来的自控力，在漫长磨人的前戏后还不忘绅士地询问自己。穴口一张一合像是在亲吻炽热性器的前端，而它就停在那里不动，等待自己发落。若不是同样渴望被填满，Harry差点想再捉弄一下Eggsy。

“进来...”Harry露骨的邀请让Eggsy再难自持，年轻人一挺身直接塞入了前端粗大的部分，Harry闷在枕头里带着哭腔的叫喊，让他想直接贯穿到底了。不过Eggsy还是将Harry颤抖的腿卡在臂弯里，扶住对方的腰，一寸寸撑开里面的内壁。

缓慢的过程却令Harry更加难熬，饱胀感和越往深处越清晰的撕裂感让他发出痛苦的声音。“你太紧了，Harry。”Eggsy不得不停下进入的动作。

“...闭嘴。”虽然Eggsy看不见自己此时难堪的表情，Harry还是伸出手臂挡住眼睛，黑暗里年轻人粗重的喘息声刺激着Harry的耳膜。“别管我了。”他抑制声音不去颤抖，尽量平静轻松地，“直接进来吧...啊！”

Eggsy放下他的腰凑上前，拉开Harry挡在眼前的手。

“Harry，你不知道我已经等了多久了...”Eggsy握紧那只手，Harry用湿润的眼睛和Eggsy对视，可惜他们都看不清彼此，“这几分钟，我还是等得了的吧。”

甜腻的情话使Harry一滞，含住Eggsy的穴道跟着缩紧。“呃-你这样没有在把情况变好...”Eggsy的声音变得更加低沉沙哑，他稍微退出了一点儿，再进入，就这样卡在中间缓慢地抽动起来。

Harry反手扣住Eggsy的手背，盯着天花板大口呼吸，试图分散自己的注意力，心跳快得要蹦出了。Eggsy下身的抽送的深度渐渐推进，直到找回了令他失控的那个敏感点，Harry压抑的喘息声骤然升高，放荡的吟叫从喉间溢出。他立即闭上嘴，Eggsy也顿住，“再这样叫一下？”

“不...！”Harry又想遮住自己发烫的脸。Eggsy卖力地耸动下身，像是要证明他总有办法让Harry再叫出来。疼痛逐渐被快感取代，Harry盯着天花板的目光开始失焦，全身上下的感官只剩下他们连接的地方，Eggsy在他的身体里跳动，而每一次的深入浅出，被撞击的眩目令他恍惚了起来。

无论是体内还是周遭都热得发烫，可Harry恍惚间却在黑暗里想起了大雪。他想起第一次见到Eggsy的模样，年轻人不可能记得，可Harry一直印象深刻。玻璃瓶里开始下雪，Harry朝孩子弯起嘴角微笑。他想要代替为自己牺牲的好友去守护这个孩子，可如今...难道是以打开双腿不知羞耻地求对方进入的方式？

“Harry，Harry，Harry...”Eggsy忘情地念着他的名字，把Harry的意识拉了回来，他不知道自己的名字为何被Eggsy喊得如此淫秽。同一时间，世界瞬间变白。

电力恢复，灯光照亮整个房间。Harry等双眼适应光亮，看向上方的Eggsy。年轻人也盯着他，表情抑或是下身的节奏无一不昭示着正为他疯狂。不知是汗还是头发里的水珠沿着Eggsy的鼻梁蜿蜒而下。从前Harry并不会在意这年轻的相貌，在一起后，他越发喜欢Eggsy的长相。无论是可爱的笑脸，还是认真起来的英俊模样。连开会时无意间扫到骑士的侧脸，都会扰乱他的心跳。更别说现在这副为他痴狂的模样，摄去了Harry的心魄。

Eggsy之于他早已不止是当年要去守护的孩子，或是令他骄傲的学生。Eggsy是他的爱人。Harry朝他伸出手。

Eggsy接住Harry的手。光线恢复的时候，他见到身下的人一副快要哭了的表情，皱着眉头湿着眼眶，面颊染上的颜色...就像那杯鸡尾酒。Harry看起来无比渴求一个拥抱，于是Eggsy停下，俯身轻柔地将爱人抱起。

面对面坐下的姿势使他们的契合又深了几分。Harry发出声闷哼，接着抬起头，用被水模糊的迷离目光看向Eggsy，伸手擦掉他鼻尖的汗水，然后急切地凑上去寻求亲吻。

Eggsy毫不迟疑地抱紧Harry， 这次任由Harry伸进他的嘴里，搅动他的舌。面对压向自己的Harry，Eggsy更专注撑起两个人的重量，扶着爱人的后背以免跌落。果然，插入者以为自己掌握主动权，可一旦开始便不得不臣服于身下的人，被对方的欲望支配。Harry结束这缠绵一吻，开始上下摆动身体，这种火辣场面Eggsy可没指望在第一次就见到。Harry的勃起搭在他的小腹上，前液已经把那块皮肤打湿。Eggsy扶在对方背上的手，滑到前面又捏了一把Harry的胸，最后固定在腰上，向上挺身迎上Harry臀部的下沉。

前所未有的深入给Harry带来一阵战栗的同时，Eggsy又听见了悦耳的叫喊。Harry抱着他的上臂，身体摆动的幅度越来越小，毕竟不再年轻。没过多久，便放弃般地跌进Eggsy怀里，任他挺身向上继续。

Harry脱力地伏在他的肩膀上，一开始还忙着去亲吻Eggsy的脖子颈窝，完全忘记颈部容易留下吻痕的问题。后来顶不住势头丝毫没有减弱的撞击，只能枕在他的肩上发出小小的抽泣声。

Eggsy心疼地低头吻了下Harry半阖的眼皮，他可不想第一次就把Harry弄哭了。想着差不多该结束，他将自己抽出Harry的身体，引起对方腹部一阵痉挛。Harry在他的引导下趴跪在床上，把脸埋进枕头里。

即使看不到Harry埋在枕头里的脸，Eggsy还是能看见深棕色头发下露出的红得要滴血的耳尖。已经没有力气撑起上身，Harry的前胸贴在床单上，腰部凹成诱人的曲线，浑圆的臀部高高翘起。早已被操开的入口随着呼吸开合，等待着被填满的心昭然若揭。难怪Harry要把脸藏起来，这画面连Eggsy看了都觉得羞耻。不过他最爱了，Eggsy弯腰伸出舌头舔过那优雅的腰线，停在臀缝处，接着起身扶住自己进入Harry的身体。

这次没有任何阻碍地，Eggsy整根没入。这样的交合姿势，只要他在推入时稍稍下沉，正好能击中Harry体内敏感的那一点。Eggsy的双手在身下的腰际到臀肉上游弋，感受着掌心下的躯体为自己的精准戳刺而颤抖不已。

“让我听见你，Harry？”他俯下身咬住乱发下露出来的耳尖，用恳求的语气，同时握住了Harry在床单上摩擦的性器。

年长的绅士再也控制不住，被前后的快感夹击，加之被爱人深入体内的满足感，张开咬紧的嘴唇发出淫靡的叫喊。而所有的理智到这里宣告终结，他们仿佛化作为性而生的两头野兽，在纯粹的欲望中走向顶峰。

 

Eggsy把一团纸巾和安全套什么的卷起下床扔掉。回来时，看见Harry已经盖上被子，侧躺着望着露在被子外的左手出神。

“你要喝水吗？要洗澡吗？”Eggsy爬上床在Harry对面躺下，眨着眼睛一脸兴奋地。看来年轻人的体力恢复得要快很多。

Harry摇了摇，闭上眼，“让我歇会儿...”

过了一会儿，Eggsy小心翼翼地开口，“Harry，你后悔了吗？”

闭目养神的人立刻睁开眼睛，Harry微抬起头对上Eggsy一脸可怜兮兮的模样，“不！我当然没后悔。”他开始反省自己事后的怠慢态度，但作为一个年过半百的人，Harry真的只是太累了！

“我只是...”Harry又出神地望向自己的手腕，Eggsy伸手握住他的掌心，“有点舍不得。”

“舍不得...什么？”

“你。”

Eggsy愣了片刻，接着笑了起来，“我两周后就会回来啦！别担心，Harry~”

从前的你。Harry在心里回答，没能说出口。Eggsy还是原来的Eggsy，并不曾变过，Harry也说不上来自己究竟失去了什么。

当Eggsy准备组织语言说出更多腻歪情话的时候，忽然发现对面的落地窗，“说起来，电力恢复后，窗帘也一直没关唉？”

Harry回头，落地窗的窗帘被拉开一半，那是自己在停电之后为了借月光而拉开的。

看来失去的只有他的晚节而已。Harry发出个懊恼的声音，掀起被子盖住脸，完全不想听Eggsy在那边说什么“我明天挨家挨户给他们打失忆针！”

Fin

标题来自我从前总是空耳单车的歌词为“难离难舍终有一舍”（。

大概就是指Harry最终要放弃作为他学生和孩子的Eggsy，完全地接受作为爱人的Eggsy了吧...

至于对一个人朋友和爱人的感情能不能并存...我是觉得不能= = 但也许可以吧？


End file.
